This invention relates to a harness for a pet, and more particularly to a harness through which a lead is connected to a pet such as a dog or the like.
Equipment which has been conventionally used for connecting a lead to a pet such as a dog or the like typically include a collar adapted to be wound on a neck of a pet, as well as a harness. The conventional harness generally includes a collar section wound on a neck of a pet, a harness section mounted on a region of a trunk of the pet positioned immediately rearwardly of forelegs of the pet, a back-side connection band for connecting the collar section and harness section to each other therethrough on a back side of the pet, and a ventral-side connection band for connecting the collar and harness sections to each other therethrough on a ventral side thereof. The collar section, harness section and both connection bands are formed so as to be continuous with each other. Also, the harness is constructed so as to permit a lead to be connected to the backside connection band.
In general, a harness is soft and comfortable to a pet and reduces a burden applied thereto, as compared with a collar fitted on a neck of a pet for the purpose of taking the pet about, although the former is somewhat troublesome or awkward to handle as compared with the latter. Also, the harness is highly advantageous to a pet owner in that it is hard to release from a pet and easy to control it because of permitting a neck of the pet and a trunk thereof to be concurrently pulled therethrough.
However, in the conventional harness, the neck section, harness section and connection bands or sections each are constituted by a tape reduced and uniform in width such as a nylon plain weave strap, a synthetic leather strap, a natural leather strap or the like. Although such configuration permits a reduction in manufacturing costs, it causes the sections to bite into the body of a pet, to thereby charge a physical burden on the pet, because of a reduced width of the sections. Also, the conventional harness is so configured that the lead or a ring for connecting the lead to the harness section is stationarily fixed on the harness section, and the collar section, harness section and connection sections are fixed to each other by sewing or the like. This fails to permit the harness to exhibit both mechanical flexibility and operational flexibility, leading to problems such as a reversal of the collar section and/or harness section, torsion thereof, displacement of the whole harness from a back of the pet to a side thereof, a failure in controlling of the pet by an owner thereof, a failure to ensure comfortable movement of the pet and the like when the pet is moving about during a walk thereof.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a harness for a pet which is capable of satisfactorily or conveniently fitting to a body of a pet, to thereby-provide the pet with both a soft feeling and comfortableness.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a harness for a pet which is capable of preventing a pat from being hard to move due to torsion of the whole harness or displacement thereof by back and forth movement of the pet during a walk thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a harness for a pet which is capable of preventing reversal and/or torsion of a collar section and/or a harness section due to back and forth movement of a pet during a walk thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, a harness for a pet is provided. The harness includes a collar section, a harness section, a connection section for connecting the collar section and harness section to each other therethrough on a ventral side, a connection band for connecting the collar section and harness section to each other therethrough on a back side. In the harness generally constructed as described above, the collar section, the harness section, and the connection section for connecting the collar and harness sections to each other therethrough are formed into an increased width in conformity to a body of a pet and so as to be continuous with each other. The harness section has a back portion formed so that a length thereof may be adjusted. The connection band through which the collar section and harness section are connected to each other on the back side is formed into a loop. The harness section has a back portion inserted through the loop of the connection band in a manner to be movable in both longitudinal and lateral directions of the harness. The harness also includes a lead connected to the loop of the connection band either through a lead connection ring fitted on the connection band so as to be movable in the longitudinal direction or by fitting a distal end of the lead on the connection band so as to be movable in the longitudinal direction.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the collar section, harness section and connection section are formed into an increased width and so as to be continuous with each other. The collar section is formed at a front portion thereof with a cuirass increased in width.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the harness section is formed on a back side thereof with a tape-like portion reduced in width. The tape-like portion has a length adjustably formed and is inserted through the loop of the connection band in a manner to be movable in both longitudinal and lateral directions.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, a harness for a pet is provided. The harness includes a collar section of which a length is adjustable, a harness section, a connection band for connecting the collar and harness sections to each other therethrough on a back side, and a connection section for connecting the collar and harness sections to each other therethrough on a ventral side. The collar section, harness section, connection band and connection section are formed so as to be continuous with each other. The connection band is formed into a loop. The harness further includes a lead connected to the loop of the connection band either through a lead connection ring fitted on the connection band so as to be movable in a longitudinal direction of the harness or by fitting a distal end of the lead on the connection band so as to be movable in the longitudinal direction.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the connection band is provided thereon with a wing-like or ala-like decoration.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the decoration is formed in imitation of any one selected from the group consisting of a wing of a cupid, an ala of an insect, and other wings and alae.